


Hot Stuff

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam walks in on Tommy jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_yayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_yayness/gifts).



> this is for fandom_yayness, who wanted something hot and not angsty, and let me write Adam and Tommy even though she’s not really in this fandom. ♥ also, this is pretty much off the cuff and unbeta’d, so... yeah. fair warning.

Catching Tommy with his pants down isn’t a rare occurrence for Adam. He’s found Tommy jerking off in the buses before bed, in his hotel room when Adam fetches him for breakfast, and in the dressing room after shows. Tommy not really shy and he never gets bent out of shape about it, which gives Adam the freedom to quietly back out of the room and laugh it off.

He goes into their shared dressing room and starts digging through his shit to find a bottle of nail polish and Tommy tells him to close the door. His voice his soft and a little strange-sounding. Adam closes the door and turns back to his makeup table. He’s found the blue polish but not the black, which he needs to touch up the chip on his thumbnail. Then he hears Tommy moan quietly.

“Sorry,” Adam murmurs.

“Stay.”

Adam turns around. “What?”

Tommy’s leaning against the opposite wall, one hand in his pants and the other braced against the back of a chair.

“What?” he asks again.

Tommy laughs and shakes his hair out of his face. His cheeks are shimmering; Adam can’t tell if it’s leftover glitter from the show or if he’s sweating, but either way, it’s a good look for him. Adam’s gaze skips down to Tommy’s crotch, where his pants are gaping open. The head of his cock is clearly visible through Tommy’s loosely clenched fist. Adam forces his eyes back up.

“Are you in love with me or anything?” Tommy asks breathlessly.

Adam hesitates. “Baby, I love you, but I really don’t think we…”

“No, I mean, I just don’t wanna accidentally lead you on if I ask you to suck my cock.”

Adam’s mouth snaps shut. He swallows. His gaze is drawn to Tommy’s hand, still curled around his cock. His fingers are slick and shiny with precome. Adam licks his lips. “Oh.”

“So you wanna suck my cock?” Tommy asks. His voice tilts up at the end, like it’s a casual question. Even his eyebrows look hopeful.

“Why?” Adam asks.

“I’m hard, you’re hot, neither of us have been laid in way too fuckin’ long. And I know you want me,” Tommy answers easily.

Adam shrugs. It’s a good enough answer to satisfy him, and his own cock is very in favor of this turn of events. He takes the few steps forward to close the distance between them and pushes Tommy’s hips back against the wall. Tommy takes his hand off his cock as Adam sinks to his knees.

He’s gorgeous—Adam knew that already, but now, actually taking the time to really look, Adam’s mouth waters—and he’s completely unashamed to have Adam staring at him.

“Yeah, you want it,” Tommy mutters. He slaps his free hand back against the wall and pushes, thrusting towards Adam. “Come on, baby, suck me.”

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Adam sighs, then takes Tommy’s cock in hand and holds it close to his mouth. He purses his lips, lays a gentle kiss on the head, and smears Tommy’s precome around a bit.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Tommy groans. “You’re so fucking hot, man, you got awesome lips. Fuck.”

With his hand tight around the base of Tommy’s cock, Adam opens his mouth and lets just the head slip inside. He laves his tongue against the slit, drawing out more precome and letting it pool on his tongue, savoring the heady taste.

“Oh my god, yeah, your mouth, fuck. Yeah, Adam, come on. Fuckin’ do it, suck me, fuckin’ let me, come on.”

Adam pulls off to say, “Keep talkin’, baby,” and then takes Tommy all the way, pushing forward until Tommy’s dick slides against the back of his throat. Tommy’s thighs go tense beneath Adam’s hands and he thrusts forward instinctively, throwing Adam off for only a second before he figures out how to roll with Tommy’s rhythm.

“Fuck, fuck, yeah, so hot,” Tommy says. “Your mouth, fuck. So fuckin’ hot. Love your lips, Adam, look so damn good. You love it, don’t you? Fuckin’ love gettin’ your mouth on my dick, don’t you? I’m fuckin’ hot stuff, right? I know you want me. I know, fuck, god, that’s good. Feels so fuckin’ good, Adam, Jesus Christ, you’re good at this.”

Adam tightens his lips and sucks gently, drawing back so his tongue can play around the ridge at the head. It makes Tommy shiver, makes his thighs shake and his voice catch in his throat, so Adam does it again. He strokes the shaft and lets Tommy’s cock rest against his tongue and finally looks up at Tommy’s face.

“Oh fucking Christ,” Tommy gasps. “God, you’re so hot like this, Adam, we gotta—why didn’t we—fuck me blind, you look so good like this. You would fuck me, wouldn’t you? You want my ass, don’t you? Oh, god. Let me fuck your mouth, please. Let me. I wanna—I gotta come. I’m close now, Adam, come on. Let me. Please.”

“You wanna come down my throat, baby? No, you don’t. You wanna fuck me up, don’t you, baby? With that fuckin’ dirty mouth, you wanna mess me up too? Let me hear you.”

Adam seals his lips around Tommy’s cock again and shifts higher on his knees to meet Tommy’s thrusts. One of Tommy’s hands curls around the back of his head, fingers clenched in his hair but not tugging, just holding.

“Thought about this,” Tommy tells him. “Thought about fuckin’ you up. Wanna see my come all over your face, yeah, you wanna feel that, don’t ya? I want you to taste it, I want you to swallow me up, fuck, you’re so good at that, aren’t you? Fuckin’ love it, yeah?”

Adam digs his nails into Tommy’s thighs, scratching through the thin, tight jeans, and Tommy loses his breath. He sags against the wall, clinging tight to Adam’s hair, and thrusts up hard into Adam’s mouth.

“Jesus, fuck, Adam, fuck, fuck, gonna—fuck.”

It’s just enough warning for Adam to pull back and open his mouth; he holds Tommy’s cock steady and it pulses in his fist. Come streaks across Adam’s cheek and into his mouth, onto his waiting tongue, and Adam keeps stroking Tommy through it until Tommy shudders and pushes him away. Tommy slides down the wall and stretches out his legs on either side of Adam’s body.

“Did that get you hard?” he asks, breathless and dazed. “You wanna fuck me now, don’t you? You should. You should take me back to your room tonight. Fucking do me against the wall or something, that’d be cool. You’re good at it, I know you are.”

He reaches for Adam’s pants with both hands and quickly undoes the button and zipper without breaking Adam’s gaze. One hand slips inside while the other grabs a handful of Adam’s shirt and drags him closer. Tommy’s fingers are nimble and warm around Adam’s cock, and he touches Adam like he’s not really sure what he’s doing. Adam’s tempted to pull him off and ask, but most of his brain simply focuses on _fingers, touching, stroking_ , and Tommy’s voice in his ear.

“God, you’re huge, you’re fucking awesome, man, fuck, I want to see, I want you to come all over my hand, Adam, come on, come on, do it. Fuckin’ come all over me. Fuck me up for real. Shut me up, Jesus Christ, what am I even fuckin’ doing?”

“Fuck, Tommy Joe, please never stop talking,” Adam gasps. He rocks into Tommy’s grip, and it’s more rubbing than stroking but he doesn’t even care, because the words spilling out of Tommy’s mouth are getting him there faster than any amount of physical sensation.

“Wanna be my first, Adam? Wanna fuckin’ do me up the ass like you want so bad? Fuck, yeah, I’ll let you. God, you’ve got a fuckin’ big cock, yeah, you wanna shove it up in me, make me scream? You want it. You want me so fuckin’ much, don’t you, baby? That’s fuckin’ hot, yeah, you are. Yeah, fuck, come all over me, Adam, come on, right now, fuckin’ do it, then take me back and show me what you got. I wanna see. I want it, Adam, come on, come for me.”

Adam grabs Tommy’s wrist and thrusts hard against him, crushing their hands and his cock between their bodies. He spills inside his pants, and Tommy’s hand slips from his grasp, wiggling free and smearing Adam’s come all over their clothes in the process. Adam gets them both halfway decent while Tommy holds his hand up to the light, stares at the shine of Adam’s come, and grins.

“Fuck yeah, that just happened,” he crows giddily.

“Was that seriously the first time you ever—”

“Don’t even try that guilt trip,” Tommy snaps. “You’re takin’ me to your hotel, and you’re gonna show me the joys of gay sex, and it’s gonna be awesome.”

“Fuck yeah, it will.”

“Because you’re a fuckin’ sex god, right?”

Adam gets to his feet and pulls Tommy up with him. Tommy stumbles and leans against the wall, a dazed grin splitting his face in two. Adam kisses him. Tommy’s still smiling when they pull apart.

“You taste like come.”

“I made you come.”

“I made you come. Fuck yeah, I did.”

Adam laughs and pinches Tommy’s side, so he hunches over and giggles wildly. “You’re so fuckin’ smug about this. I’m not that easy.”

“Yeah, you are,” Tommy replies, shoving at Adam’s hands. “But it’s cool. I am too. Let’s get out of here and have lots more orgasms.”

“Sounds good.”

Adam loops his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and steers him towards the door.

  
 _fin_.


End file.
